THE RING
by Neil Davies
Summary: To save a beautiful girl Caine must accept the offer of an unscrupulous promoter and display his shaolin skills in a prize fight, the prize here being life and death and not just his own.


6

THE RING

Jacob Jackson ran a napkin through his thick greying whiskers and smiled, his small green eyes were fixed on the man before him now removing a jacket to reveal a lean but sinewy torso, well muscled but not overly so. The man was young and long limbed with an honest, trusting face. He did not look like a warrior and that was a good thing, because the punters would think him a soft touch and that suited Jacob just fine.

The small dressing room stank of blood, fear and old grudges. It reminded Jacob of his own youth on the fairgrounds, where he learned valuable lessons from his father in how to scam the public. Offer them the world and give them nothing basically summed up his attitude, and Jacob had adopted the maxim as his own.

Studying the man before him now he remarked, "You're in good shape china boy." The disrobing figure couldn't have been more unlike him in appearance or temperament, "Fine shape, just like a gymnast or a runner, but not a fighter and that's just dandy." Jacob observed.

The half-Chinese man looked up at Jackson with an expression that lacked respect as though he could smell the greed, Jacob knew the boy didn't want to fight but he had no choice. Not with the girl held hostage in the next room, a knife to her throat. Pretty little thing it would be a shame to harm her but business was business and Jacob never let personal feelings get in the way of earning a buck.

"The betting will go heavily against you, so if you win you'll make me a fortune and your reward will be your freedom."

"What of Liu Sing?" Came the question, soft but insistent. This was not a man who shouted, but somehow you heard every syllable.

"She belongs to me, she's my property but you have my word as a promoter that she'll come to no harm. All you have to do is win, think you can?"

Caine shrugged, he did not make predictions.

"I have not seen the man I am to fight." He said calmly and without any fear.

No thought the fat man and you won't until it's too late, the other fighter was one of the best on the coast so far he'd flattened two dozen opponents with those huge, iron hard fists of his. He was big and clumsy, but so powerful that he just overwhelmed anyone he faced.

"He's just a man, just like you." But that wasn't quite the truth there was nobody in this whole county like the boy before him now. Caine was an enigma, a mystery. He was so quiet, so calm, he understood how to heal with herbs which was why Liu Sing was still alive when the fever should have killed her. A bond had formed between her and this stranger, perhaps because they came from the same country and Jacob hadn't been slow to spot it.

Even so he was about to let Caine go a price on his head or not until he saw him in action and that had changed everything.

"The way you beat those six drunks, I've never seen the like of it."

Again the shrug, as though it was not important the oafs had been trying to molest Liu Sing and her teenage sister Mai.

"You don't fight like other men boy, your kicks have style and grace like they belong in a dance. And the way you use your hands, all those chops and elbows. Did you learn it in China?"

Caine nodded, thinking of stern masters who had schooled him in the way of the tiger, dragon, monkey and praying mantis as well as a dozen other systems. He had been a good pupil, diligent and earnest and as he grew to manhood he became the best fighter at the temple, the best of his generation.

"The way of peace is better," he intoned.

"Oh I'm sure it is son, what a pity you didn't follow it; that none of us can in this harsh cruel world. The poster says you're wanted dead or alive, and we're talking serious money. Luckily for you I can make twice as much this evening if you beat Luke Ross."

Caine was impassive, but to save Liu Sing he would take on an army Jacob thought because he was a man of principle.

"Let Liu go, gave her, her freedom."

Jacob would never do that, he was 54 and the girl was 22. Where would he find a wife of such youth and beauty again?

"Like I said she belongs to me, I won her fair and square in a wager and it's what her father wants."

"Is it what she desires?"

Jacob didn't know, he didn't care women had to know their place. "Fancy her yourself do you boy? I don't blame you."

Caine shook his head, "I am a priest I cannot take a wife."

"Is that right," the promoter laughed. "Well I've never seen a priest like you before lad, most of the holy Joes talk a lot but they can't fight."

"It is part of my discipline, a skill nothing more."

"Any man who can kick six others in the head without losing balance is impressive, you could make a fortune on the fight circuit but I'm guessing you don't want to do that, so you'll have just one fight and that buys you your freedom. Make me rich and I'll forget I ever saw you."

Could it be so simple, would others forget a china man beating a famous fighter? No thought Jacob probably not, then again could anybody beat Luke Ross even this character? Caine took in a deep breath and circled his arms inwards, calling upon his chi.

"When this is over there will be chaos," Jacob said. "In the confusion I'll spirit you away via a back door."

"And the newspaper men?"

Jacob could handle all of them most were in his back pocket. He consulted a fob watch it had belonged to his father. Six minutes to go before Caine had to be in the ring, he would enter last as Luke Ross had the privilege of going in first. "Do you want any music played as you approach the ring boy?" The returning look was enough, Luke had the star spangled banner for Caine they'd arrange a rousing but anonymous trumpet medley.

"Why are you really doing this?" The prisoner asked. A sharp one Jacob decided,

"Luke Ross should have been my fighter but I got beaten to the contract by Saul Ridgeway, so you could say I owe them both."

"Revenge is pointless, a bitter meal that poisons the soul."

"Is that right son, well you let me worry about that?"

"I do not believe you will win what you expect Mr Jackson."

Now that was a nasty dig and it found Jacob where he lived.

"Never you mind about me boy, I always come out smelling of roses you just do your best like you did in that bar, and don't forget Liu Sing's pretty little face or what that knife can do to it."

"You would harm the woman you are to marry?" The disgust and shock were evident. "Did you not tell me that you loved Liu Sing?"

"I like to get my own way Caine, and I usually do. My daddy taught me to do whatever it takes, and when it's over you've got to be the one smiling."

To which the tall man replied, "Is it not better to act for the good of all?"

"You're a foreigner Mr Caine and that maybe how folk behave in your land, but here it's every man for himself."

Scowling at the sea of faces Luke Ross gave a sneer, look at all those fools he thought paying me to beat some poor sap's face in. Money was coming thick and fast now as he left a string of beaten and bloodied victims along the west coast, he'd recently won five fights in under two minutes and it was getting a little too easy. He hoped tonight's rival had a bit more stuffing, although things didn't seem promising as he was up against a lousy chink and they couldn't fight worth a damn.

What could fat Jacob be up to Luke wondered, he didn't trust the slimy promoter one little bit and knew this would be his last fight for the guy before moving onto bigger things. A showdown with the world champion was on the horizon, all Luke had to do was keep winning and that wouldn't be a problem tonight.

As he approached the ring Caine saw her in the crowd next to a burly guard with a face like a bag of stones, his name was Wade and he was one of Jacob's hired killers. Sensing Caine's gaze, Liu glanced in his direction and her eyes widened in shock. He felt his heart go out to the girl, she was a prisoner in a strange unfriendly land and he knew the feeling only too well. In his mind he knew what he had to do this night, and how dangerous it was going to be but there was no alternative.

"Keep your attention on the fight," Jacob snarled as his features darkened with jealousy. "Take a look at Ross, he's a big, strong guy and he's never lost. He looks a lot more impressive than you, and the odds are fifty to one in his favour."

Not caring about such things Caine didn't respond, prize fighting was a loathsome activity that had been banned in the temple. Any monk found taking part in it was automatically expelled as to fight others for money was a form of prostitution it devalued the shaolin teachings.

"_Do not demean yourself in this way grasshopper, or you will spend the rest of your life as nothing more than a fighting machine, a stupid animal whose only function is to hit others. Later as you grow old it will be they hitting you, stealing your health and awareness as their fists destroy vital tissues."_

Yes indeed master but how do I get out of it now that I am a fugitive? Gripping the top rope Caine leapt into the ring gymnastically causing some sections of the crowd ro scream with derision. He gave no outward show of brash confidence but merely stood there gazing at the canvas whilst Ross strutted around with his chest inflated, playing up to the crowd who cheered at him. Po's words returned – a fighting machine, a stupid animal. Ross was to be pitied, for he had fallen into a trap. When the winning stopped the losing began, it was a hard lesson for any warrior.

Grabbing a megaphone, Jacob bellowed at the big audience calling the fight a special challenge match, east meets west. He called Ross the 'Anaheim Assassin', a future world champion and everybody loved that. Then he turned to his opponent, "And here we have a mysterious and deadly warrior from old China who believes he can halt the progress of our local hero, permit me to introduce you to…"

Boos drowned out Caine's name, but he didn't care as he locked eyes with Liu Sing. I will help you escape from his nightmare, his gaze told her. In response her gaze said, be careful Kwai Chang there is treachery and deceit in this place Jacob is not to be trusted.

Then Jackson was out of the ring, only the two fighters remained there was no referee as with all bare-knuckle bouts of the period judging was done by a panel of lawmen sat at a table. Jacob didn't think the fight would last long anyway, one sharp blow to the chin would end it then Liu Sing would be his.

With a loud snarl Ross charged forward he was a tower of muscle, his giant fists as big as rocks and his ugly face twisted into a mask of concentration. Flowing around him on the balls of his feet, Caine moved his hands in elegant patterns keeping them open not clenched and they melted from crane to snake to leopard.

Luke jabbed at him viciously using steamroller-like punches, all of which missed their target, as Caine became a shadow a pall of autumn mist. Angered by this Ross threw two murderous haymakers both were knockout blows that had broken the jaws of previous victims. But neither landed as Caine first ducked into a low monkey posture, then rolled like a lion cub to come up behind his man.

Spinning around Ross swung a cruel backhand blow at the head. Weaving back out of range Caine drove his left foot into the big man's midsection to double him over then slammed the ball of his right foot onto Ross' jaw.

Stunned by both kicks Luke stumbled into the ropes and the audience jeered at these illegal moves, wasn't this a boxing match? Coming off the ropes with a cut lip, Luke tightened his guard. This damn chink was as slippery as an eel and he liked to use his legs, okay so be it. Luke's powerful kick had plenty of venom but not much style and avoiding it by weaving sideways like a pine tree in the wind, Caine caught the leg in between his arms as they formed a scissor block. His left foot slammed into the knee of the supporting leg, jerked up into Luke's crotch then round housed into his face. Still holding the outstretched leg, Caine used it to lever his opponent up and backwards over the top rope. Thrown clear out of the ring, Ross went flying into the third row seats.

The bare-knuckle brawler crashed onto a table and was badly stunned, a normal man would have been knocked out but made tough by many years of fighting Luke hauled himself back into the ring. Breathing ragged and body sore he raised his knuckles and went at his rival with greater caution, forced to respect him. The punk had some smart tricks and was fast, but sooner or later he'd make a mistake and then he'd finished.

Feinting with his lead hand Ross drove his right at Caine's solar plexus to paralyse him. Weaving out of the way the shaolin master allowed the blow to go past him, not matter how hard a strike if it missed it was worthless. Enraged Ross tried to head butt his man but found even this weapon avoided as Caine sank onto both knees, locked his hands around the boxer's thick ankles, butted him in the stomach and then upended him with a sharp pull.

Crashing to the canvas head first Luke hit the deck with the back of his skull and darkness descended, his eyes rolled up and his heavily muscled torso went limp. He was out cold and just lay there immobile with his mouth open and head rolling to one side. It was unbelievable but it had happened, the mighty contender who could not lose had lost and in the most bizarre and dramatic fashion imaginable.

Chaos erupted in the form of a small riot, public anger seethed over from shouts into waving fists. Chairs were picked up and thrown, beer bottles rained in at the ring but Caine was no longer there. Vaulting over a ring post he flew high above the crowd with the grace of an eagle, Ross was defeated and no longer important only one person mattered now.

Wade clamped a fist around Liu's arm, "Let's get out of here baby, it's getting unhealthy."

Unable to resist Liu rose to her feet, but there were so many milling bodies that neither she nor Wade could escape the row they were trapped in. Clenching his teeth the thug reached into a coat pocket and took out a small pistol, if nothing else he would protect himself. He didn't really care about the girl she could look after herself Jacob wasn't paying him that much.

Pain exploded through his wrist as his hand was twisted around and back against the joint, dropping his gun Wade turned and caught a fleeting glimpse of an oriental man before a palm heel smashed into his nose and rendered him inert.

"Liu Sing," Caine cried and she turned to him hope rising in her chest despite the insane violence exploding around them. Caine gestured, he knew a way out of here. But as Liu made to approach him a new hand seized her, and cold metal touched her neck.

"Not so fast China man," Jacob's bloated face was purple with loathing. Ross was unconscious but officials were unhappy and talking about declaring the result void, a non-contest would lose him all the money he stood to gain; it would also ruin his reputation along the entire coast.

"This is my wife, my arena and you just ruined a lucrative deal. I think it's time somebody suffered a fatal accident in the midst of all this craziness."

The gun was aimed at Caine but slowly swung in towards the girl, "After all boy you are a wanted murderer, who's going to believe anything you say."

Help me the girl's big eyes were radiant with terror.

As Caine moved, Jacob squeezed and Liu Sing screamed.

In all the noise nobody heard the sounds of fist hitting bone, gunshot or cry of pain.

Caine stood there frozen with fear, there was blood on his jacket but it was not his. He felt disgust and anger, but most of all a heavy burden of regret.

It was time to leave he had done all his fighting here.

"Come, you will be safe."

He and the girl fled into the night.

Nobody found Jacob's body for almost an hour.


End file.
